


轨道540分

by yiwuzhe



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 文前警告：OOC黑刷注意写作肉读作肉搏





	轨道540分

**Author's Note:**

> 文前警告：OOC  
> 黑刷注意  
> 写作肉读作肉搏

迪卢姆多坐在吸烟车厢的角落，慢腾腾地从烟盒里抽出一根烟，却并不着急点燃它，只是漫不经心地把玩起手里的打火机。窗外是片湖，湖水的颜色让眼睛很舒服，但他并没把太多心思化在欣赏风景上，有的是比风景更重要的东西。  
隔着两排座位，几个身材堪比花花公子封面女郎的姑娘正不断向他抛媚眼吸引他的注意力，甚至有人前来主动搭讪，迪卢姆多微笑着点点头，拒绝彬彬有礼且不留余地——整个过程中他的视线一直落在那个独自占据了最好观景位置的乘客身上。  
对方有一头金发，西装连纽扣都高级得让人喟叹贫富差距，红宝石色的眼睛则是迪卢姆多早就确认的特征——吉尔伽美什的家系里，还没人不是红眼睛呢——总之，吉尔伽美什的长相若是打出分，绝对能在杀手迪卢姆多•奥迪那的历来任务目标里排到前三名。  
换个更具体点的形容，就是他都快舍不得杀他了。  
当然，这是开玩笑的。迪卢姆多抿了口水来滋润有点干涸的喉咙，机会太难得了，吉尔伽美什作为一个资产雄厚黑白两道通吃的集团头子，身边从来不缺少保镖和警卫。连靠近他十米都很难。如果不是这次吉尔伽美什不知道搭错了哪根弦突然定了这趟现今大陆最高级豪华民用长途列车的车票（或许是为了风景吧），他迪卢姆多•奥迪那恐怕就得绞尽脑汁考个私人飞机驾驶执照去吉尔伽美什那儿应聘才能完成任务了。  
想到这里他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛又睁开调整状态，起身时则把打火机随便丢在垃圾桶里——反正那也不是他的，而属于来的路上一个踩脏他的鞋子还没道歉的倒霉蛋。  
他把脚步放得轻松随意，绕到吉尔伽美什对面站定：  
“一个人？”  
问句附带一个无害而温柔的微笑，迪卢姆多看起来就像是在拥挤的餐厅里找人拼桌的大学生。正如他所想的那样，吉尔伽美什把注意力从窗外转移到他身上，并在同迪卢姆多金色的眸子对视片刻后，唇边就勾起一个玩味的笑容。  
“请。”  
吉尔伽美什抬抬下巴，用眼神示意迪卢姆多坐下，那几个姑娘的方向传来一阵阵的哀叹声。  
真是不能更顺利的开端。迪卢姆多在心里松了口气，看来这招比想象中还奏效，或许就像他快舍不得杀吉尔伽美什一样，吉尔伽美什的弱点也差不了太多。  
那么他可以再大胆一点。  
伸手拈出那支香烟，迪卢姆多甚至取消了原本打算的“装作找不到打火机”的计划，而是直接地划动手指向前一探：“能否帮忙借个火？”  
礼貌的举止和亲切的语气绝不会让人产生疑虑，吉尔伽美什的举动则可以决定接下去要进行的步骤。迪卢姆多的计划很简单，制造足够的机会让他可以在杀掉吉尔伽美什后全身而退，长时间独处无疑是最好选择——真感谢上帝让吉尔伽美什是个男女通吃的双性恋。  
而他虽然被长相害得两三次差点丢掉性命，被追杀被猜疑的经历加起来可以写出个电影一二三部，但他很确定自己的长相现在是优势而非麻烦。证据就是吉尔伽美什没有掏出打火机，而是把原本支在旁边的香烟重新衔在嘴里，看着迪卢姆多的眼里混合着期待和挑衅的双重意味。  
迪卢姆多没想到会那么顺利，愣神的半秒在吉尔伽美什看来就像是犹豫了一下。随后他向前倾身，两个人的香烟头碰在了一起。  
烟雾的环绕之下，彼此的神色都看不真切，分开后过了一会儿吉尔伽美什才开口发问：“你的名字？”  
迪卢姆多笑了笑，知道目标已经进了网：“迪卢姆多，吉尔伽美什先生，迪卢姆多•奥迪那。在这里见到您真是荣幸。”  
早已习惯声名显赫的吉尔伽美什并未对他叫出自己的名字有什么过多表示，也没有继续追问别的——本来也没什么时间深入交流。两人客套几句后吉尔伽美什就接了个很长的电话，这多少令觉得计划落空的迪卢姆多有些失望，但吉尔伽美什起身告别时并没忘了在餐巾纸上写了个包厢号给他。  
这意思真是显而易见。迪卢姆多把餐巾纸折成纸飞机丢到窗外。开局比想象的顺利，进展却也没那么容易。  
他还有7个小时。

临近晚餐时分迪卢姆多才不紧不慢得踱到了特等包厢的走廊前，吉尔伽美什包了一节火车的票。不出所料，迪卢姆多被吉尔伽美什的保镖拦在了车厢外。不能帮忙传话不说，即使准确无误地报出房间号也没见他们有任何动摇，迪卢姆多挑挑眉，就这么在外面等也太掉价了。  
“让他进来。”  
就在他打算转身离开考虑下一个方案时，吉尔伽美什的声音从走廊深处传了过来。  
他向两位保镖摊了摊手，侧身从他们中间穿过去——他们有枪，而且不是虚张声势，子弹足够充足。如果有人打算硬闯，一定会被打成筛子。  
吉尔伽美什的包厢门虚掩着，只露出一条缝，不像是要接待客人。而拉门在他敲响第一下时就滑开了，他的目标就在门后看着他，只穿了件单衣，大开的V字领直接开过胸口，迪卢姆多本能地向后退了一步，脚跟磕在墙上。  
“你来得太晚了。”吉尔伽美什往前错了错靠在门口，为了保证包厢内部的空间，这里的走廊并不宽敞。迪卢姆多甚至能感觉到从对方裸露的皮肤里向外蒸腾的热气，吉尔伽美什的金发上还在往下滴着水珠，怪不得刚才的保镖不敢传话，打扰别人沐浴向来是件不愉快的事。  
“恕我抱歉，您没写上赴约时间。”迪卢姆多摆出明知故问的态度，“那么，您约我——”  
话被截停了，吉尔伽美什突然伸出手掠过迪卢姆多的耳后，勾过脖子把他往自己的方向拽过来，在感觉到抵抗的力度时有些不悦地转而抚上他的脸颊。  
“要是连这都看不出来，那就可惜了这么张脸。”吉尔伽美什边说边撇了撇嘴，拇指在迪卢姆多眼角的泪痣上游移。他的指肚上有茧，迪卢姆多感觉到那特有的刺痒立刻意识到这一点——可能是用枪，也可能是别的，总之这笔生意的难度又增加了。  
而吉尔伽美什看迪卢姆多似乎在发呆，似乎又想到什么似的笑起来，顺势揪住迪卢姆多的领子，用力把他向屋内扯过去。  
一直没有反应的迪卢姆多突然抓住了吉尔伽美什的手，刻意加重的力道领吉尔伽美什不得不松开他。而迪卢姆多也同样放松了手指的钳制。  
“……您真直接。”迪卢姆多扬了扬眉，一句话说得不冷不热，吉尔伽美什的脸色有点不好。但随后迪卢姆多却像是要赔礼一般低下头，前发拂过对方手腕被抓住的地方，嘴唇则轻轻地蹭过了吉尔伽美什的手指。  
吉尔伽美什没有出声，只是看着迪卢姆多垂下眼——温暖的鼻息并没有很快离开而是顺势延伸，最后在靠近结束的地方的停顿。迪卢姆多的轻吻落在指尖，离开时还似乎用舌尖舔了一下。  
随后他放开吉尔伽美什的手，就像什么都没发生过一样往旁边让了一步。露出一个完全得体的笑容。  
“先生，我们最好按步骤一点点开始，您觉得呢？”  
“……比如从最色情的吻手礼开始？”斜倚在门上的吉尔伽美什的语气听不出是被勾起了兴趣还是混合了别的情绪。  
迪卢姆多没有对这句调侃做出回应，只是暧昧地笑了笑，他需要和吉尔伽美什独处，但可不是这种外面站着荷枪实弹的保安的独处机会。而他相信对方现在不会拒绝任何提案。  
反正从一开始，失算的人就注定了只会是吉尔伽美什。而迪卢姆多自认很慷慨，是不会吝啬给一个将死的人一点幻想或福利的。

餐车里，当主菜上来时窗外夜色正浓，火车经过一片平原的边缘，透过窗户能看到一条星河穿过天穹。景色气氛好得过分，如果不是桌子前的两个人都没专注于此，这可能会是台浪漫的晚宴——考虑了半天下毒合不合适的迪卢姆多看着侍者为他们开了一瓶酒，还来不及在内心感慨一下有钱人真可怕，吉尔伽美什不耐烦的声音就打破了餐车的平静。  
“虽然是按步骤，可为什么要从这么乏味的晚餐开始？”吉尔伽美什毫无礼仪可言地戳着盘子里的沙拉。迪卢姆多看着他用那张漂亮的脸摆出那副无趣的模样，只能在心里讲句抱歉。  
“因为他们只给头等包厢的客人提供鱼子酱和黑松露，而您把车票买光了。”迪卢姆多边说边娴熟地把食物切成小块。这是实话，而且迪卢姆多觉得吉尔伽美什会感谢自己让他在下地狱前吃一顿最后的晚餐。  
听到这个答案的吉尔伽美什笑了起来，放下刀叉执起酒杯没再讲话。他看起来对食物缺乏兴趣，也许因为不合口味，又或者他正专注于考虑别的事情——不过有个好现象，他至少没有再打手机了，迪卢姆多想。  
“我可不认为买得起这趟车票的人会计较鱼子酱。”吉尔伽美什戳破这个蹩脚的理由，迪卢姆多不动声色地用叉子叉起肉块送进嘴里。细嚼慢咽了半天慢悠悠地再次开口：  
“您的意思是什么？”  
“意思是叫你收起你无聊的借口。先挑起来的人可不是我。杂种。”  
“一支烟可代表不了什么。”迪卢姆多也放下刀叉，抬起脸来看他。他们坐在餐车尽头最好的位置上，周围几张桌子是空的。再远一点才有其他客人。会这么回答不是拒绝吉尔伽美什，从迪卢姆多摸索出来的对方性格来说，以退为进比一味主动有效多了。  
“非要我把话说明白？”，吉尔伽美什抿了口红酒，转了转杯子，“你多少钱？”  
“……什么？”这次迪卢姆多切实被这个答案震住了几秒，就算不论吉尔伽美什的脑回路，哪个白痴会在这种明显适合调情的当口问出这么直白的话？  
“我问，你一晚多少钱。”吉尔伽美什向后靠在椅背上，似乎把观察迪卢姆多对此的反应当成了乐趣，“别跟我说你不是。”  
我还真不是，不管是真的还是现在这个假的，都不是。  
话虽如此，迪卢姆多觉得自己多少被刺激到了，那应该有足够的理由表达一下愤怒。  
他向前挪了挪身子，这里餐桌并不宽，对于两个一米八的男人来说要花点心思才不至于碰到对方的腿，而台布又很长，刚好拖到地板。他再次确认周围情况后作了决定——足够危险，不过不管是从乐趣性还是对任务的推动作用上来说都够他扳回一城掌握主动权。  
几十秒后，迪卢姆多满意地看到吉尔伽美什的眼神突然变了。  
这是当然的，如果被人用脚抵住关键部位还能保持原样不动，他就得怀疑吉尔伽美什是不是感官缺乏症了。  
迪卢姆多边想，边把脱下来的一只鞋子向后踢了踢，另一只脚小幅度得变换角度，隔着裤子和自己的袜子都能感受到摩擦时产生的炙热错觉。而他紧接着看到吉尔伽美什摆在桌边的手悄悄拽紧了桌布。  
“你……”  
对方吐出一个单词，语调乍听上去平稳如常，但迪卢姆多仍然分辨出了细小的颤音。  
“您问价目，真抱歉我没有头绪。也不想有什么头绪。”他边说边用脚掌小心地上下磨蹭了几下，把吉尔伽美什剩下的字眼全都堵了回去，“不过这个附加服务，您可以自己开个价钱？”  
话音刚落，他听到吉尔伽美什笑出了声，随后的举动则出乎迪卢姆多的意料，吉尔伽美什把腿分开得更大了些。他有点吃惊地看了过去，对方斜倚在坐位上的样子似乎真的享受了起来。  
“继续啊。”迪卢姆多甚至感到他往自己的方向又坐过来，足间的温度开始发烫，“还是说要留到后面？”  
这句话就已经不纯然是挑衅，甚至还带有些威胁的色彩，他真是碰到了他能想象到的最难解决的麻烦。  
迪卢姆多让自己冷静下来，最后几下已经都快要能勾勒出对方分身的轮廓。随后他起身随便找了个借口离场。就算不砖头，吉尔伽美什的视线几乎都能烧透他的后背，被人视奸的感觉真心糟糕透顶——不过这至少确保接下来的事情会顺利多了。

他沿着过道徐徐前进，故意放慢了步速，在头等车厢门口他并不意外地发现那里没人把守。他长出一口气，在阴暗的走廊里靠墙站好。吉尔伽美什一定会留充足的时间给自己，要做的只有等待，而且不需要等太长时间。运气好的话，他甚至可以在走廊里就把问题解决，之后火车会路过一条河，逃跑简单不过。  
一支香烟还没燃尽，他就看到吉尔伽美什从刚才行进的路线走了过来。  
他把烟头按灭，稍微转过身看着向他走来的吉尔伽美什。对方的步速在走进车厢时稍稍加快，目标指向十分明确，当迪卢姆多还在思考是否该以一个道歉作为开场白，吉尔伽美什已经到了他的身前，毫不客气地扳过了他的双肩。  
下一秒他被按在墙上，冲击让他反应了一会儿才发觉自己的嘴唇被狠狠地咬住，而就在这个错愕里，对方的舌头毫不客气地攻城略地。用那种最让人难耐的方式席卷了每一个角落。应付这点就让迪卢姆多无暇顾及其他，以至于对方的手指开始隔着衬衫灵巧地拨弄胸前的敏感点时，他都不知道吉尔伽美什是什么时候解开他外套的扣子的。  
玩火玩过头了，迪卢姆多模糊地想着，这个前奏有点突然，但还不至于意外。他的双手揽上吉尔伽美什的脖子，顺着颈部的曲线下滑，在对方吸吮自己的脖颈时咬他的耳朵。让这个陷阱隐藏得更深一点、再深一点。只有这样才能让吉尔伽美什真正地放下戒心——  
吉尔伽美什的膝盖突然向前一顶，卡进迪卢姆多的双腿之间，身体慢慢地移动重心放到某个点上。火车的晃动时而让那里感受到摩擦，这对于已经被点起火的迪卢姆多来说，带来的刺激简直是不可想象的。  
喘息声逐渐变大了。吉尔伽美什的手从胸口向下滑到小腹，在那里慢腾腾地抚摸了半天，迪卢姆多睁开眼睛在黑暗里辨别对方晃动着的脸，手臂刚刚举起就被对方一把握住按在头顶。  
“别着急，亲爱的先生。”吉尔伽美什轻轻咬了他的下巴，“现在按我的规矩来。”  
这算什么？刚才的惩罚？如果现在下不了手，列车员就要过来了——迪卢姆多在心里默默算着巡查的时间，尽管造出的响动和令人难堪的喘息都被轨道声音掩盖，但他最多也只剩下六分钟了——不行，不可能。  
他得换个地方。  
脑海中闪过这个念头的同时，裸露的皮肤突然被冰冷的空气刺激——他的衬衣被一把掀起，裤子的皮带早被松开，对方的也是同样。两个人同样炙热的欲望隔着薄薄的布料彼此摩擦，手指划过的地方就像点起火焰。亲吻变得混乱起来，迪卢姆多勉强维持着一点理智，他单手撑住墙壁使劲用力，借助身高和体重的优势总算是跌跌撞撞地换到了另一侧。  
随后他便再次被死死钉在原地，吉尔伽美什顶住他的腿，俯下身舔咬迪卢姆多的乳尖，轻微的疼痛让迪卢姆多轻呼出声，脚下一软险些失去平衡。但被吉尔伽美什的手臂捞住了。  
环住他腰的手顺着脊椎向下，以身前的刺激作为掩护，沿着臀缝滑到入口周围。迪卢姆多倒吸一口凉气。再这样下去，吉尔伽美什绝对会就地在这里进入他。他不能再任由被摆布了。他是来执行任务的，任务中途让自己玩得开心是一回事，丢掉尾款丧失信誉是另一回事。  
他这么想着，制止了正试图扳起他一条腿的吉尔伽美什，捧起对方的下巴，一个深吻让所有的节奏放慢。合着呼应的频率他小心地向右手边吉尔伽美什包厢门口蹭过去。那并不远，移动五六米就能抓到门把——吉尔伽美什会放弃舒适的床铺直接选择走廊，可见迪卢姆多之前对他做的确实越了线。  
有个人压在你身上还想要在移动中保持平衡真是太难了，就这么几步路的距离，迪卢姆多已经被好几次狠狠地摔在车箱上。一半是因为晃动，另一半是吉尔伽美什仍然强硬地阻止他。这段前戏简直像是厮打，当迪卢姆多的手终于碰到车箱门把时，他几乎由衷地感谢起上帝没有再玩弄他。  
颈侧被吉尔伽美什狠狠地咬住，就像是要撕开动脉啃噬血液。一根手指已经探进迪卢姆多的体内，正不断滑进更深的位置——列车员的脚步声在车箱另一端响了起来。迪卢姆多推开吉尔伽美什，试图扳开门把的手却被紧紧压住。  
“第二次了。”吉尔伽美什抬起头，眼神里带着危险的威胁意味，“不会有第三次——按我的规矩来。”  
他说完还意有所指地瞟了瞟迪卢姆多一直在注意的方向。  
“……抱歉，先生。这可不在我的服务范围内。”迪卢姆多吃力地挤出一个笑容，手指使劲地扭动门把。  
“这么说还是有张价目表。”吉尔伽美什轻佻地笑起来。  
“随便你怎么想——”  
喀哒一声，门锁被扭开了。因为重量的作用，他们一起倒进了滑开的包厢门。迪卢姆多庆幸自己及时转移重心撑住了墙，不然就这么直接倒在地板上他的脊椎也够受的。  
吉尔伽美什没再多说什么，腾出只手关上房门并上了锁。这下就连走廊上那点阴暗的灯光都被彻底遮挡了。包厢里一片黑暗，迪卢姆多还没来得及调整呼吸，便感到一阵天旋地转——他直接被吉尔伽美什面朝下按在了旁边的床铺上。  
这可不是个适合扭断对方脖子的姿势——他的脑海里迅速闪过了这个想法，而身体立刻付诸实施。只是吉尔伽美什的力道比他想象中大多了，这个姿势又确实无法找到作用点，他把身体撑起来一点，动作却因为对方握住下体的手而瞬间停滞了。  
——不会有第三次。  
随着对方开始了动作，迪卢姆多倒抽了一口凉气，头深深地埋进了双臂间。对方的动作不光在身前，吉尔伽美什把第二根手指也送进了入口搅动扩张。微凉的感觉让迪卢姆多整个人身体都颤抖起来，他没有功夫去想吉尔伽美什从哪里摸出的润滑剂，前后同时的双重刺激让他放弃了挣扎。他能做的只剩下不要让自己发出太大的声音。  
还有时间。迪卢姆多咬住自己的手臂，疼痛为已经被快感折磨得晕眩起来的大脑找回一点神智，到下一个站台还有足够的时间，只要这一切在正常时间内结束。他仍然有充足的时间在到达脱逃地点前解决掉吉尔伽美什，甚至足够抹掉所有的指纹擦干净可能存在的血迹——还能处理留着DNA的床单。  
“你刚才可没那么矜持。”注意到迪卢姆多的动作，吉尔伽美什抽出了后穴里的手指，扳过迪卢姆多的脸，吻上他眼角的泪痣。在身前抚慰迪卢姆多的手却加重了力道，迪卢姆多对这一下毫无防备，发出的声音显然让吉尔伽美什满意多了。  
迪卢姆多听到吉尔伽美什轻笑的声音，黑暗里视觉以外的感官都被放大，在他用混沌的大脑意识到抵在身后入口的硬块是什么东西时——吉尔伽美什已经插了进去。  
疼痛让积攒的快感消减了大半，被进入始终让人感到不适，更何况扩张也并不完全。迪卢姆多本能地向前挪动试图离开，却被吉尔伽美什揽住了紧实的腰线。半是强迫地挺进更深的位置。  
身体被撕裂般的疼痛和随之翻涌上来的快感混在一起席卷了迪卢姆多的大脑，在吉尔伽美什稍稍退出一些后，空虚感让他更为混乱，半是渴求又半是本能地抗拒，他甚至搞不清身体的本能到底在希求什么——不过吉尔伽美什显然并不需要他的答案，又一次狠狠地撞击让迪卢姆多失去了支撑身体的力道。  
然而仅仅几次之后，吉尔伽美什的动作却突然停了下来。  
无法得到满足的快感让迪卢姆多头皮发麻，他松开咬着的被单转过头去，只见到吉尔伽美什的手伸向了屏幕正闪个不停的手机——这是什么鬼扯的戏码？！他难道就没被人教过这种时候不能接电话吗？！   
更过分的是吉尔伽美什甚至做了个噤声的手势，而在得到对方愤怒的回视后，他干脆贴上来单手捂住迪卢姆多的嘴。  
“先生，别出声。”  
吉尔伽美什说着，笑容突然变得诡异了起来。这让迪卢姆多心里突然涌上了强烈的不安。  
这不安几乎立刻就应验了。  
吉尔伽美什随便地应了几声后，将电话放在了迪卢姆多的耳边。而在听到话筒那边的声音时，迪卢姆多的脑子瞬间就炸了。  
“怎么，听出来是谁了吗？”  
虽然这样问，但吉尔伽美什的手仍然紧紧捂着对方的嘴。迪卢姆多连呻吟几乎都做不到，更别提出声回答，不过紧缩的甬道已经足够作为答案。  
“他说他没见过你，只有过几次电话交流——既然看脸你也认不出他，那还是直接听声音最合适。也省了我不少麻烦……你那个蠢货雇主说遗言了吗？亲爱的杀手先生？或者——”  
吉尔伽美什咬住迪卢姆多另一边耳朵。  
“还是让他听着他雇来的杀手被干到哭着高潮后再说？”  
这句话就像被敲入脑中的针，迪卢姆多愣了片刻，随后牙齿狠狠咬上吉尔伽美什的手指，挣扎着想要翻过身去，吉尔伽美什的手机被甩脱到一边砸在地板上。他用空出的手狠狠压住迪卢姆多的胳膊，再次狠狠向前一冲，擦过了关键的敏感点。迪卢姆多的力气被这个举动抽掉了大半，这让吉尔伽美什得以从他的嘴里抽出被咬出血痕的手指。  
他抓住迪卢姆多的头发向后一扯，再次凑近了迪卢姆多耳边：“先生，已经没人会付给你尾款了，你还打算杀我？”  
配合着吉尔伽美什的问话，迪卢姆多感到体内被很有耐心地一点点深入，但偏偏不再碰触到最为敏感的部分，他几乎要被折磨得无法思考——对吉尔伽美什的问题也无法给予清晰回应。事实上，因为吉尔伽美什颇具恶趣味的举动，他仍然有杀他的冲动，但和别的想法混杂在一起无法分辨。  
吉尔伽美什的手指蹭过他被咬破的嘴唇，血腥味混在一起仿佛是个亲吻。舌头则悄悄的钻进迪卢姆多的耳廓。感受到身下那具因快感而不断打颤的身体，心情似乎更好了。  
“下一个问题，要不要我继续？”  
……混蛋。我应该从一开始就杀了他。  
迪卢姆多感到耳朵被吉尔伽美什来回地用牙齿舔咬撕扯，身后的抽插仍然毫无节奏可循，所有忍耐的尝试都被打破了。吉尔伽美什扳过他的脸顺着脸颊吻上泪痣，抓着他的下巴撬开他的嘴。然后再次突然的狠狠一顶——  
迪卢姆多控制不住地叫了出来。从刚才起就紧闭着的眼睛猛然睁开了。  
他动吉尔伽美什对视了片刻。黑暗里对方红色的眼睛像是氤氲了层水雾看不清楚——哦，或许反了。  
“回答我。”  
吉尔伽美什稍稍撑起身看着他。  
迪卢姆多在这难得的些许喘息的机会里像是过电一样跳过了好几种逃走的方案——以杀掉吉尔伽美什为前提的，但最后沿着脊椎再次攀爬上的快感再次麻痹了他的大脑。  
“……”  
“什么？我听不清？”  
“我说——继续——”  
迪卢姆多的回答近乎于恼羞成怒地咬牙切齿，吉尔伽美什笑起来，附下身吻了他。吸吮他唇角的血迹。举动比起身后的动作可以说近乎于温柔了。迪卢姆多本能地想要推开他，却被压住了紧紧抓着床单的手指。  
“那就来付报酬吧，奥迪那先生。”  
……什么报酬？来不及思考话语里的深层意思，他突然感到手臂被拉起，一个光滑微凉的东西缠上了手腕。他本能地想要挥开，先前缺氧的大脑却不能指挥身体进行动作。稍微清醒些之后，他意识到对方用抽下来的皮带捆住了他的双手。  
“这是做什么？报酬？”迪卢姆多冷笑着挣了几下，被吉尔伽美什按住了手腕。  
“报酬，或许叫保险——”  
吉尔伽美什撑起身稍稍退出去，但仍然就着连接的状态把迪卢姆多翻了过来。整个过程简直就是迪卢姆多所能想象到的最令人难耐的折磨，疼痛与快感并存。他向后仰起头，露出漂亮的颈部曲线，吉尔伽美什吻上他的喉结。  
“杀手先生。要是你突然杀掉我可就不好办了。”  
他的手指拨弄起迪卢姆多胸前的小珠，沿着颈侧舔咬到锁骨上留下一个个齿印，身下则仍然维持着那个令人心焦的节奏——而最令迪卢姆多不满的是，直到现在吉尔伽美什除了恶质地折磨，再没想过抚上他的分身。那里肿胀得难以忍受，如果手没有被绑着，至少他还可以自己解决问题。  
而他可不想开口求他，被吉尔伽美什完完全全地摆了一道已经够让他想死的了。  
吉尔伽美什就像看穿他的想法，绕过迪卢姆多下意识弓起的脊背，架着他的肩膀向上拉起来，这让两个人交合的一点纠缠得更深。迪卢姆多被束缚住的双手撑在吉尔伽美什的胸前，一直得不到抚慰的分身顶端磨蹭上吉尔伽美什的身体，这让他喘息的声音加重了许多。吉尔伽美什吻在他的唇角上，刚想要说些什么，却发现迪卢姆多的眼神突然变了。  
下一个瞬间，一直掌握着控制权的吉尔伽美什被迪卢姆多向后推倒，上下关系的突然换位让他一时也有点错愕。而伴随着彼此深陷于情欲中的喘息，迪卢姆多被捆住的双手袭上吉尔伽美什的脖颈。  
哪怕只要稍稍换个重心，他都可以这样置他于死地。  
“……先生，”迪卢姆多的声音沙哑，“别以为这样我就杀不了你。”  
吉尔伽美什对这句威胁的回应却仅仅是抬起手，沿着迪卢姆多手臂的肌肉线条轻轻刮了上去。  
“不错……我越来越中意你了。”他看着迪卢姆多的眼神，在黑暗中露出一个无法被捕捉的笑容，向上的手臂突然绕下来在迪卢姆多的腰间狠狠掐了一下。迪卢姆多本能地躲闪，紧接着像被话语触怒一样向前倾身，将力量倾注在双手上，在足够让对方窒息的力道里吻上吉尔伽美什的嘴唇。  
他咬住吉尔伽美什的舌头，不客气地肆虐起来，而吉尔伽美什似乎适应性良好地回应他，甚至不急于争取主动权——而与此同时他也摸索到了束缚着迪卢姆多的皮带一头，狠狠一扯让它收得更紧。  
迪卢姆多的手本能地松开了，随后被挪到一边，吉尔伽美什顺着线条抚摸迪卢姆多的腰，指尖轻点像是催促着什么。迪卢姆多几乎是条件反射的向上抬起身子，随后便被对方狠狠握住向下一压——这一次完全地顶在了他的敏感点上。从体内深处传出的酥麻感让他主动地再次抬起腰，然后合着吉尔伽美什的节奏坐了下去。  
他的前端摩擦着吉尔伽美什的小腹，每次起落都带出些许液体，吉尔伽美什握住他的腰固定他，身体本能地闪避都变成了渴求。每一次的撞击都前进到了更深的地方。  
吉尔伽美什索性松开手，向上抚过对方的脸颊，挑开迪卢姆多散乱在额前的汗湿发丝。在下一次的挺动中他撑起身体，让迪卢姆多坐在他身上。角度的变换让迪卢姆多皱紧了眉头，他的双臂绕过吉尔伽美什的脖子，被紧缚的双手胡乱地想要抓住点什么却没有成功——这次在他们深吻的同时吉尔伽美什狠狠地摩擦着最深处的一点，伸出手上下撸动迪卢姆多的分身——然后他满意地听到了迪卢姆多喉咙深处混合着呜咽的呻吟声。  
他把它们全都吞了进去，不多时迪卢姆多突然颤抖起来，把头埋进吉尔伽美什的肩头，突然绞紧的甬道也让吉尔伽美什狠狠掐住了迪卢姆多的后颈。在迪卢姆多释放之后，他也随之尽数射在了迪卢姆多体内。  
高潮过后身体近乎于脱力一般的疲乏，迪卢姆多失去平衡，向后仰倒下去，双手的束缚还没有解开，吉尔伽美什也被他带倒了。  
伏在他身上的男人在余韵里懒洋洋地舔弄他的脖子，活像一只大猫，然后迪卢姆多听到他的笑声。  
“虽然我是一时兴起想看看敢接这单生意的杂种长什么样才订了车票。不过总体来说还算值得……那就让我们来谈谈工作吧，奥迪那先生。”  
“……工作？”  
“你得为这个错误选择付出的代价可不是跟我上次床就完了的——想好怎么还了吗？”他在迪卢姆多的颈侧狠狠一咬，“被我扔下火车，还是为我工作？”  
他顿了顿，手指掐上迪卢姆多的锁骨又添了一句：  
“介于你刚才的表现，选陪床也可以。”  
……就没有什么别的选择吗？  
迪卢姆多在心里苦笑起来，无论从理智和感情来说他都只想离他越远越好而不是杀掉他，那种买卖会把自己赔进去，作为一个杀手来说真是亏大了……他有一搭没一搭地想着，很快注意力又全部用来回应对方再次挑起欲火的亲吻，无意识地动了动仍在发麻的手指。


End file.
